Black Thunder
by CrimsonEarth
Summary: A year ago, Scarlett Walsh was given the power of the Thunder Ranger, so she can protect her school and the world. With training from a veteran ranger, she is ready to help her new friends deafeat Lothor. But, will they be able to destroy him, before he destroys them all. Rated T just in case. I do not own Power Rangers: Ninja Storm.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm so excited to write this. I just want to say, Scarlett's intro to the team will begin after 'There is no "I" in Team". And, I'm very busy, so I will try my hardest to update. I do not own Power Rangers.**

Chapter 1: New Thunder

1 year ago

As I changed into my black gear and raced to the Thunder Ninja Academy, I couldn't stop the tears that came. Eventually, I found Sensei Omino and bowed.

"Scarlett, what seems to be wrong?"

"My parents got a divorce. I'm moving to Angel Grove tomorrow." Sensei put a hand on my shoulder. "Everything will be ok. There are some issues we must discuss at this time." As he led me to where we were to talk, I began to worry. We walk in front of a wall. Sensei put his hands on two of the bricks, to my confusion. Suddenly, a door appeared with a staircase leading inside. My jaw drops in shock.

"After you." Sensei says, a bit smug. As the older building turns to more modern style, I look in wonder at the secret building. There are glass cases on the walls, carrying spandex suits. In the far wall are an in-wall computer and a hand scanner. I turn to Sensei.

"Though I appreciate you showing me this, why are you showing me this in the first place?" sensei walks quietly to the far wall, not showing any proof of hearing my question. He puts his hand on the scanner. A speaker rings,

"Welcome, Master Omino."

He quickly grabs something, and then approaches me. He holds out his hand. In it, he is carrying a black oval wrist band shaped like a black bug.

"I did not want to do this so soon, but we have no choice. This is your Thunder Ninja morpher." I grab it with caution, and then I ask.

"So, like the Power Rangers?" Sensei nodded. He then hands me a piece of paper.

"There is a man that will help teach you to use your morpher. His name is Adam. Find him and he will know you were sent by me." Sensei's expression turned grim.

"I fear evil is approaching. I must trust you to take care of this power." I look up, determined to show him he didn't make the wrong choice.

"I will train till evil is here. Because I'm a Thunder Power Ranger."

 **That is the end of Chapter one. As you can tell, this was a prequel. Please Follow, Favorie, And Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I can't believe people like my story! Thank You! Here is another chapter of Black Thunder. Sorry for the delay. My school did a long retreat. Hope you like this. I also want to say I was inspired by PenToTheHeart's "Dino Charge: Bright as the Sun" and thunderyoshi's Golden Ranger series. But, I'm not going to copy them! I also want to mention that this is not a Blake and Tori story, so some facts will be switched around to make more chemistry of my paring.**

 **Chapter 2: Thunder Calls**

 _1 year later_

 _I was in on a battlefield. There were ditches and fires everywhere, the sky dark with smoke like a virus taking over. Lasers were being fired on both sides. I could hear cries and screams nearby. But, as I tried to move, my body wouldn't move. I stopped struggling when I saw a tall, blonde-haired boy fighting a dark figure, with the dark figure winning. The boy hit the ground, defeated. I suddenly noticed five other teenagers on the ground. The figure cackled, "I have defeated your Ninjas, citizens of Blue Bay Harbor! Victory is mine!" I screamed._

I woke with a start, screaming, shaken from what I have seen. Panting, I realized I needed to talk to Adam.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I ran into the dojo early in the morning, before any classes started. Adam turned, and with one look, I could tell he understood. I followed him into his office. "What happened?" He asked, worried. I explained to him the nightmare I saw last night. From the lasers to the boy to the last remark the figure said. We were silent for a while after I finish describing it.

With a grim expression, he said, "You must go to Blue Bay Harbor."

"Adam, you said I wasn't ready. Plus, if anything, I should go back to the academy."

His expression turned dark, an expression I hoped never to see.

"I didn't want to mention this till it was necessary, but…" My heart fell at the next words.

"An alien named Lothor attacked the Ninja Academies, including the Thunder academy. I'm sorry, the academy was obliterated." I blinked back tears threatening to come to the surface.

"Is he the figure I saw in my dream?"

"Yes. He is currently attacking Blue Bay Harbor. The city needs you. You must leave immediately." I decided not to push him on the matter, though I was scared. You could tell by his body language that he was serious about all this. After packing, she turned to say good bye to Adam. He says one thing before I streaked off.

"Once a ranger, Always a ranger."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I get to Blue Bay Harbor in record time. I walk into a sports shop called Storm Chargers. As I begin walking around, a shorter, red-haired girl approaches me. "Welcome to Storm Chargers. I'm Kelly. Need hel…" She is interrupted by a loud crash coming from the back of the store. Kelly groans, "Dustin, Shane. What did you do this time?" She leaves me to walk around the store. I was particularly looking for the archery section of the store, but didn't find one. I eventually walk up to the counter. Two boys are discussing the dangers in skateboarding and motocross. One was tan with short black hair, while the other had longer, brown hair. Neither of them noticed me until I coughed. They looked over with a mixture with curiosity and surprise. The boy with the black hair smirked.

"Hi, there. Can help you with anything?" he said, trying to flirt, but failed miserably. I rolled my eyes.

"Nice try, Casanova. I was just wondering if you had an archery section." The boy with the long hair laughed.

"Dude, you just got rejected." The other boy scowled and turned away.

"Whatever, man." The two boys walked away, completely forgetting I existed.

"I'm sorry, about Shane and Dustin. Sometimes, I don't know why I hired them." I turn to see Kelly behind me. "Do you need help with anything?" Suddenly, I hear screams outside. I run out of the shop, leaving Kelly baffled. I finally find the source of the screams. In park, there was a giant blue bird in a trench-coat. It noticed me.

"Look, another person to prey on. Calzacks!" Weird black and red things appeared. I went into my thunder fighting stance. I charged the Calzacks, finding it hard to defeat them without the morpher on my wrist. It toke a kick at one, but it just stunned him. I flipped over one and knocked its feet from under him. As I was coming back up, another kicked me to the ground. In pain, I stood up, determined to defeat this thing. I glanced at my wrist and said the for the first time in a year,

"Thunder storm, Ranger form."

There was a flash and I was in a black, spandex top with a gold symbol in the center that looked like beetle wings. The lower half was white with gold knee pads and black boots with gold trim. I had gold shoulder pads and black gloves. I had a black helmet with gold trim. A red staff was on my back.

"Black Thunder."

The Calzacks and the Bird flinched. "How can that be? I though there were only two Thunder ninjas?!" I decided to think about this later, as the Calzacks were feeling more confident. I yelled, "Thunder staff," and drew my staff. I charge the Calzacks head on, feeling the power running through me. I hit many Calzacks with my staff, and this time it defeats them. I flipped over a Calzack and struck it in the back with my staff. I spun and hit a lot of Calzacks in the face. I changed my staff into a star.

I yelled, "Thunder Star!"

With the last on the Calzacks defeated, I turn my attention to Bird. But, as I ready my staff, three lasers hit Bird. He cries out in pain. I turn to see three other rangers in holding swords. The red ranger approaches Bird.

"This is the end, bird brain." The blue and yellow ranger charged the Bird. But, the Bird was prepared.

"Feather storm." As feather like objects rush towards the two, I run forward, changing my staff into it's shield form. "Thunder shield." I blocked the feathers with my shield, finally getting the others attention. I turn to red and activated my voice manipulator.

"Together" I said in a deep voice. They nodded. I charged Bird, hitting him with my staff. I stopped to switch my weapon. A stick appeared with one wing on it.

"Black Scythe."

I swung the scythe around and hit Bird in the chest twice. I turned behind him and kicked his knee, making him fall on it.

I yelled, "End it."

"Let's put them together," I ran out of the way as they said, "Storm Striker, Fire." A ball of energy flew through the air and hit Bird. He exploded. The three rangers ran to me, asking question after question, at the same time.

Suddenly, Bird grew to the size of two skyscrapers. "Now, I'm going to squash you."

I called for my black beetle zord. This was black and had wings, appearing in the air for me to hop into. The inside looked almost like a train control center. As the others turned into a megazord, I realized I wasn't able to yet. A lot of the machine parts were missing. So, I stood next to the other zord.

"It's beetle time!" I yelled. I wheeled around the monster, avoiding its feather attacks, while the others weren't so lucky. But, as the Bird rejoiced in his small win, I grabbed him with my jaws and dropped to the ground, holding the alien in place.

"Now!" The others had a sword in there hand suddenly. In one quick motion, they swiped the monster in the chest, making the thing explode.

As I landed in the park, the others approached me. The red ranger stepped forward.

"Who are you?" he asked.

This made me think. There were benefits to exposing myself, like help and understanding. But, I realized that I could do a lot more on my own. I needed time before I joined to think and work things out. So, I turned and said, without de-morphing.

"A friend." And as a streaked away, I knew that my story in Blue Bay Harbor had just begun.

 **Like the twist? Fav, Follow, and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Beauty and the Beach

**People Like My Story! Ok, Few announcements:**

I have a poll on my profile about this story. Please feel free to vote on Scarlett's sibling.

I have realized I didn't add any detail to my character's appearance. Tell me in the comments how you want me to do that.

 **I do not own PRNS. I own Scarlett Walsh and any changes to the script.**

Scarlett approaches Storm Chargers early in the morning. She starts to think about the last few days' since she arrived at Blue Bay Harbor. She'd already gotten close to Shane, Dustin, Tori, and Kelly. Kelly offered her a job at Storm Chargers, to just help customers and to watch Dustin and he doesn't get into trouble. Today, as she approached, she picked up the mail, and found a letter for Tori. She walks inside the store to start looking for Tori. She hears her arguing with Dustin and Shane.

"You're not a Girl girl." Dustin argues.

"You're like a Guy girl." Shane agrees. Dustin shoots Shane a grateful glance before turning back to Tori. "Yeah." Dustin agreed.

I need to stop this! She approaches the boys and a furious Tori. "My advice to you both," I state as I walk up, "Stop trying to make it better, 'Cause it's only getting worse." I turn to Tori, who shoots me a thankful glance. I hand her the letter addressed to her. She takes it.

"That's weird, from where?" she starts to open it. I shrug, equally confused.

"Don't know. Just found it out back." Torus opens it, revealing a booklet with the Girl Sports logo on it. Dustin, Shane, and I crowd around Tori.

"Hey, what's it say?" Shane asks.

"'Girl Sport' Magazine saw me surfing and want me for a photo shoot," Tori says, amazed, "An article about 'Beauties of the Beach'."

"Isn't that the one where they have, like, these incredibly gorgeous girls?" Shane asks. Tori and I turn to them, with the biggest Shut-Your-Face-Or-Face-Your-Death glare.

"Yeah." Tori growled.

"So?" I asked. Thankfully, Dustin got the message before Tori exploded.

"Okay, We'll … We'll just go back to silent mode, now." I turn to Tori.

"Anyway, you gonna do it?"

"I want to show 'em that I'm not just some dopey tomboy."

"Well, I hope you do it for you, forget the others." Tori sighs.

"I'll think about it."

"Good." I say, smiling.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

I walk with Tori along the beach. I'd gotten her call about a half an hour ago, saying that she wanted me there with her. We stop in the parking lot to see an RV parked with wacky clothes surrounding it.

"Is this the right place?" I ask.

"That's what it says right here." Tori says, pointing to the address it has on the booklet. As we approach the RV, the hairs on my neck start to stand on end, making me feel like I'm being watched. I turn just in time to see two streaks, one crimson and one navy, fly away. No. It can't be. My thoughts were interrupted by Tori.

"Scar, are you coming or not?" I turn away, instantly forgetting about the mysterious strangers.

"Coming." I run over to were Tori was staring at two strangely dressed girl. The girls approached Tori, sizing her up. Tori and I exchanged a look.

"Hi. I'm Tori." She said, warily.

"My, aren't you…ordinary?" the brunette said. "Let's see if we can't do something about that." The two girls turn their attention to me.

"Who are you?" pink-hair said.

"I'm Scarlett, I'm just here to watch." The girls exchanged a look.

"Congrats, you are now hired." The girls shove us into a trailer for us to change in. The brunette shoves us into matching clothes with huge hair and a lot of make-up. The brunette beams.

"Perfect." I felt like a poodle stuffed into a flea-bath.

"We look like clowns." I exclaimed.

"This is so not us." Tori agreed.

"We've seen what's you guys, okay?" The pink-haired girl exclaimed. She started to dragged Tori and I in front of the camera.

"Now, you just,uh, smile for the camera…" She stopped us in front of a creepy looking camera. "Right here. Perfect!"

I messed with my clothes.

"Don't move, this won't hurt a bit." Pink-hair says. She then pulls out a remote and flips it open. Tori reads the writing on it aloud.

"'If found, please return to… Lothor!" Tori recited. She glared at the girls. "I thought I recognized you!Bad hair, bad clothes, too much make-up."

The brunette looked shocked.

"Do you really think it's too much?" Before she could continue, I remembered my cover.

"Tori," I turned to her, acting scared. "What's going on?"

"It's ok, Scar. I'll get us out of this."

"Aww, girly scared. Now, I'll give you something to scream about. Kelzaks!" It took everything in my being not to bash her head in. But, before I could do anything, Kelzaks took Tori and I in front of the camera. Marah and Kaprai directed the Kelzaks on where to put us.

"Now!" Kaprai yelled.

"Say cheese." Marah cheered.

There was a flash and then I was standing next to myself. We turn to each other.

"HEY, I'm me!" I yelled at her. She smirked.

"Not anymore." I felt myself being dragged backward into the camera. I black out, instantly.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

"Scarlett, wake up!" I hear as I come to. Tori is standing over me, without all the clothes and hair. Everything comes back to me, making my head hurt.

"What's going on? Where am I?" I look at her face and I see her anxiety.

"Where inside the camera." It was then that I notice her ninja gear. Oh, she's blue! I acted surprised.

"Wait, are you the….?" I started.

"Yes, now rest. I'll find us a way out." I nod, not in the mood to disagree. Eventually, Tori joins me on the ground thinking. Her face lights up.

"That's it." She turns to me. "Scar, hold on to my arm." I follow her lead.

"I summon the Blue ninja powers of the rising waters!" Suddenly water starts building up from her feet. We cheered as we exited the camera. She turns to me.

"Promise not to tell?" I nod.

"Promise. Now go wipe their butts." She smirks and nods. She streaks away. I smirked.

"Right behind you."

"Thunder Storm, Ranger form!" I morph into my black spandex and streak off. I find Dustin and Shane watching Tori face off against Tori and Scarlett 2. That makes sense. They must be yellow and red. I join Tori to face my counterpart.

"Need help?" I say. She smirks. I charge my clone, and kick her in the chest. She falls backward.

"I have an Idea." She call on her water powers to drench everyone in water. The clones scream for help as they melt. Tori and I exchange a look with Tori, then run off to help the others with Copybot. I charge him, and draw my staff. I slash him in the chest. He blocks my next few kicks and hits me hard enough to send me back.

"Kelzaks!" Copybot yelled as they appeared. "Get them, I say! Attack right away!"

"Black Scythe!" I yell, summoning my weapon. I charge, swinging my scythe so I make contact. I duck a punch from one and punch it into another. I finally defeat them and joined the others. Copybot growled.

"You rangers will pay for all the time I am through with you!" Copybot swung his swords, hitting us. He cackles as we get up.

"Yeah, right!" Red yells. The three swing to hit Copybot with their swords, but he disappears before they could hit him.

"Rangers, get up and fight if you have the might!" he cackles. He appears closer to me.

"Copybot magic for you, it's so tragic!" he mocks. I growl and hit Copybot in the chest.

"I've had enough with this guy!" I exclaim.

"I have some magic of my own!" Tori yells, making a ninja symbol with her hands. Suddenly, she and Copybot disappear. After a minute, Copybot and Tori appear, but Copybot falls to the ground.

"Let's put them together! "

They get into position holding the gun.

"Storm Stiker!"

I get out of the way of the strike.

"Ready…Aim…Fire!"

The blast hits him, making him explode. Suddenly, the scroll fell and Copybot grew big.

"Not again!" Tori complained.

"Look at me, I'm as big as a tree!" Copybot boomed.

"Thunder Zord!" I yelled, summoning my black Beetlezord. I hop to my Zord.

"It's time to squash this monster!" As they formed the Megazord, Copybot multiplied into five Copybot. He quickly attacked the Megazord. I charged the one in the center. I flew into it, pinchers first. He fell back, seeing the others defeat his clones quickly.

"Serpent Zord!"

They grabbed their new weapon and slashed the monster. It exploded for good.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

I walk along the beach, thinking about today. The only ninjas with Navy and Crimson streaks are from the Thunder Academy. Is it possible there are others? I suddenly remembered my dream back at Angel Grove. Who is that blonde guy I saw?

As I continued thinking, I felt that feeling from earlier. I turned to see two ninjas, they looked like my suit, but, with Crimson and Navy markings. I blinked again and they were gone.

 **The introductions of Hunter and Blake will be a big point for Scarlett. From now on, this is where it gets interesting. Fav ,Follow, and Review!**


	4. Author's Note

**Dear Reader,**

 **I am really sorry I haven't updated and I really HATE author's notes, but I feel like you guys deserve an explanation for my lack of updating.**

 **The truth of the matter is that,**

 **A)** **This story can go so many different ways that it's hard for me to choose one story path and to stick with it. I makes it really difficult to want to write.**

 **B)** **I have lost the desire to write Power Rangers fanfiction. I have moved on to many different things that I find more exciting to write about.**

 **So, I have decided that I am going to manage my account differently.**

 **I am going to write what I am currently into. If I'm currently into Fairy Tail, I'll update my Fairy Tail stories, or if I'm into OUAT, I'll write for my OUAT stories (I usually stay with the stories I have if I come back to a fandom.). This story has been holding me back from creating new stories because I feel bad for not updating this story. But, now that I have cleared the air on my updating methods, I will write like I want to write.**

 **I have a list of shows I am currently into, so you can look for them in the future,**

 **1.** **M.I. High**

 **2.** **Young Dracula**

 **3.** **The Next Step**

 **4.** **Once Upon A Time**

 **5.** **Suicide Squad**

 **6.** **Girl Meets World**

 **7.** **Mortal Instruments/ Shadowhunter**

 **8.** **Vampire Diaries**

 **9.** **Peter Pan**

 **10.** **Arrow**

 **11.** **Stranger Things**

 **So, to everyone reading this,**

 **XOXO Crim**


End file.
